Sobre la cuádruple raíz del principio de razón suficiente
miniaturadeimagen|Edición francesa de la obra. Sobre la cuádruple raíz del principio de razón suficiente (en alemán: Über die vierfache Wurzel des Satzes vom zureichenden Grunde) es un ensayo acerca del principio clásico de la razón suficiente, que fue escrito por el filósofo alemán Arthur Schopenhauer, como su tesis doctoral, en 1813. El principio de razón suficiente es un poderoso y controvertido principio filosófico que estipula que todo debe tener una razón o causa de ser. Schopenhauer revisó y reeditó la obra en 1847. En este trabajo se articula la pieza central de muchos de los argumentos de Schopenhauer, quien, a lo largo de sus obras posteriores referirá constantemente a sus lectores a este breve tratado como el punto de partida necesario para una comprensión completa de sus escritos posteriores. Contexto Histórico En enero de 1813, después de sufrir su desastrosa derrota en Rusia, los primeros restos de Grande Armée de Napoleón fueron llegando a Berlín. Los enfermos y heridos llenaron rápidamente los hospitales y creció el riesgo de una epidemia general. Un espíritu militarista patriótico inflamó a la ciudad y la mayoría de la población, filósofos y estudiantes incluidos, abrigaron la esperanza de que podrían sacudirse violentamente el yugo francés. La situación afectó mucho a Schopenhauer, que finalmente huyó de la ciudad, retirándose a la pequeña ciudad de Rudolstadt, cerca de Weimar. Fue aquí, de junio a noviembre de 1813, en el transcurso de su estancia en una posada, donde la obra fue compuesta. Presentarda como tesis doctoral, fue galardonada con un doctorado de la Universidad de Jena en ausencia. El filósofo la publicó privadamente poco después. «Surgieron tres reseñas de la obra, tratándola con cierta condescendencia. Apenas un centenar de copias fue vendido, el resto fue rematado como papel de deshecho años más tarde».Safranski, pg. 156. Entre las razones de la fría recepción de esta versión original estaban que carecía del estilo lapidario que sería característico después en el autor, y que sus argumentos no parecían del todo claros. Una copia fue enviada a Goethe, quien respondió positivamente invitando al autor a su casa de manera regular, con el pretexto de discutir sobre filosofía, aunque se dice que en el fondo lo que Goethe pretendía era reclutar al joven filósofo para trabajar en su "Teoría de los colores". En 1847 Schopenhauer reescribió y amplió el trabajo, publicando una nueva edición. Esta es la versión de la obra que se lee hoy en día. «Aquí sus líneas de pensamiento están firmemente trazadas y vinculadas con su trabajo principal. Se aprecia ya el desafío emitido a la tradición filosófica, y abundan los ataques contra el espíritu filosófico de la época».Safranski, pg. 157. Filosófico La epistemología de Schopenhauer arranca directamente de la teoría del conocimiento de Immanuel Kant. Schopenhauer enseguida se proclamó kantiano; afirmó haberse apropiado de los logros más destacados de su predecesor en la epistemología, y luego simplemente había ampliado y completado lo que Kant había dejado a medio hacer.German Realism: The Self-Limitation of Idealist Thinking in Fichte, Schelling and Schopenhauer PDF from seu.edu.cn G Zöller – The Cambridge Companion to German Idealism, 2000 En el punto de vista de Schopenhauer, el mérito principal de Kant reside en su distinción entre la cosa en sí misma, es decir, aquello que subyace a toda realidad, y el mundo fenoménico o aparente en el que se muestra, es decir, el mundo tal y como nos lo representamos a nosotros mismos. Lo que es crucial aquí es la comprensión de que lo que hace que la experiencia sea posible, para empezar y sin excepción, es nuestra mente que capta, que sintetiza las percepciones de sensación básica, abstrayendo conceptos a partir de esas percepciones. Schopenhauer se apropia de las formas kantianas de la sensibilidad (espacio, tiempo y causalidad) y las transforma en lo que él llama el entendimiento: ::La aprehensión de la causalidad es la única función del entendimiento, su único poder, y es una gran potencia de gran alcance, compleja en su aplicación, y sin embargo, inconfundible en su identidad a través de todas sus manifestaciones. Por el contrario, toda causalidad, y por ende, toda materia y, en consecuencia, la totalidad de la realidad, están solo para la comprensión, a través de la comprensión, en el entendimiento. La primera y más simple manifestación, siempre presente, del entendimiento es la percepción del mundo real. Se trata en todos los sentidos del conocimiento de la causa por el efecto, y por lo tanto toda percepción es intelectual.El mundo como voluntad y representación, I, 11 Por lo tanto, el entendimiento no existe independientemente de nuestra capacidad de percibir y determinar relaciones, ya que es la base de la experiencia misma. No solo lo que pensamos en abstracto, sino también nuestras propias percepciones son completamente intelectuales y determinadas de forma subjetiva. De esta forma, ya tenemos sentadas las bases filosóficas del perspectivismo de Nietzsche, aunque con otra terminología: lo que Schopenhauer llama "representación" (Vorstellung, en alemán). Vorstellung puede traducirse al inglés idea, de hecho, el propio Schopenhauer ofrece esta traducción de un uso similar de Kant de Vorstellungen. Sin embargo, esta idea es semánticamente distinta tanto de la idea platónica (que Schopenhauer insiste en que se expresa mediante el Ideen alemán) y del uso de Berkeley de idea. El mundo como representación La propuesta central de Schopenhauer reside en la idea principal que emana de toda su filosofía y que se resume en el aserto con que se abre su obra fundamental, El mundo como voluntad y representación: «El mundo es mi representación». El resto de su obra es un elaborado análisis y desenvolvimiento de este principio, que, como se ha dicho, arranca de la epistemología kantiana, pero es elaborado minuciosamente a través de su original versión del principio de razón suficiente. Su filosofía de la representación y la voluntad se encarga de proporcionar explicaciones adecuadas para cualquier "cosa" u objeto que se origina en relación a un sujeto de conocimiento. A cualquier representación posible siempre se le puede aplicar la pregunta de "¿por qué?" que uno puede dirigir a la misma. Esta es la tarea que Schopenhauer se impuso en términos generales, en orden a ampliar y completar la que Kant emprendió con su Crítica de la razón pura. Notas Referencias * * Safranski, Rüdiger (1990) Schopenhauer and the Wild Years of Philosophy. Harvard University Press, ISBN 0-674-79275-0 * Schopenhauer, Arthur (1974) On the Fourfold Root of the Principle of Sufficient Reason. Open Court Publishing Co., ISBN 0-87548-187-6 Enlaces externos * Texto completo en español de "Sobre la cuádruple raíz del principio de razón suficiente", edición de 1911, recogida en www.schopenhauer-web.org * On the fourfold root of the principle of sufficient reason, and On the will in nature; two essays. Translated by Mme. Karl Hillebrand (1903) Categoría:Obras de Arthur Schopenhauer Categoría:Libros de 1813